carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Not Afraid
"Not Afraid" is the thirty-fifth episode of Carmilla's ''second season. It aired on September 29th, 2015. Logline In the penultimate episode of the season, true alliances are revealed and one of the gang might not make it out alive. Synopsis The camera begins recording at the point where Danny helps a badly injured Kirsch into the living room, with Laura hastily barricading the door, attempting to hold it shut while angry villagers try to break in. Danny sets Kirsch onto the ground and helps Laura hold the door, with the latter expressing how she thought Carmilla would help them. Danny declares that she doesn't care whether the vampire shows up to aid them, and that if Carmilla won't save them, then it's up to them to save themselves. Danny shoves Laura away from the door and yanks it open, engaging in hand to hand combat with the villagers outside, driving them back. Kirsch attempts to aid her, but his injuries prevent him from doing so, with Laura stating she'll aid her in his stead. Danny shows up and states that things are now under control, and is promptly stabbed. Danny falls forward with Laura rushing to her aid, looking frantically for the attacker. Theo appears and reveals that he stabbed Danny. He explains that Vordenberg made an offer ot Theo and his men, in exchange for helping the rampant Chairman, the Zetas will take full control of the school and be his right hand men. The allure of such power was sufficient to convince the Zetas and Theo to change alliances and thus the Zetas attacked the Summers and Laura's group. Laura attempts to keep Danny alive, but the wound is fatal. Danny declares that she isn't afraid of death and dies in Laura's arms seconds later. The furious woman yells in rage and shock, furious at Theo for his betrayal, with the latter not caring about her outburst, chiding Danny's actions in trusting him, stating that she should have known better. Mel shows up looking for Danny, announcing that the Zetas have turned on the Summers, before noticing the dead woman a moment later. She puts the puzzle together when she spots Theo holding the blade and immediately expresses disgust at his actions, declaring that he is a coward for stabbing her in the back rather than facing her directly. Theo admits that he would have lost if he had attempted to face Danny directly, explaining his actions in backstabbing her. Theo tells Mel to surrender, with the latter refusing to back down, declaring she and the Summers will go down swinging. Laura intercedes, asking Mel to stand down, knowing that Danny would want the remaining Summers to survive. Mel reluctantly agrees to the request, demanding that Theo give her and the remaining Summers safe passage to their own territory, with Danny's body in tow. Theo agrees to the request and leaves, declaring that Kirsch is a disappointment to the Zeta's, with the latter retorting that Theo is no Zeta. Mel takes Danny's body from Laura, stating that while she hated Danny and actively worked against her, she was a Summer and deserves the rites as is befitting one. Laura reluctantly lets her take Danny's body, and collapses, defeated. Sometime later, Laura is seen with LaFontaine, before Perry and J.P. come into the room, excited over something that Perry discovered. Laura refuses to hear anything about it and states that they have lost the battle, recounting Danny's death. LaFontaine attempts to comfort her over it, but Vordenberg utilizes the intercom and declares his victory over Laura. He then states that the school is now the "Vordenberg Academy" and declares that he will eliminate the members of the Silas Board, becoming the sole ruler. To everyone else's shock, he declares he will publicly execute Carmilla. The man himself steps into the room and declares: ''Carmilla, you know. I am very much going to kill Carmilla. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes